mastergodsdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Zekriah Magnus
The creator of the magical force, member of the Charred Council, Leader of the Covenant and former student to Vincent. Older brother of Lady Ophelia. Father of Exodus and Stevenson Magnus. Former clanleader of the Magnus Clan. He is the longest living and one of the most influential characters. Story He was an orphan in Ciudad de Ladrones and was caught by Vincent when he tried to steal his crown and rewarded him by bringing him home. He trained alongside Neson as if they were brothers. As he grew, he left Imperial City because Neson promoted and he was jealous to be tricked by Zyuse to join him. He aided in formation of the Charred Council by freeing Encyclopaedia and was rewarded by finding his Ophelia Magnus. He then create an army of cultist mages called the Covenant and make a title for himself the Lord of Magic while training his sister Lady Ophelia and Enchantress, until the Enchantress was freed by Beast King to join the Blood Pack. When Charred Council attack Imperial City, Vincent told him if he had never left he would be the next Alpha. In the Final battle while being led by Zyuse in the Charred Council he led the Covenant to war and face Neson and was almost killed but manages to escaped due to the Titans, from that day on he feared all sentients and went into deep hiding. He then came out of hiding to resurrect Zyuse's dead son Aragon to bring order to Dragon empire and then disappeared again. Then was seen as the master of The Magician in the Elders-Blackwatch wars against the Morpheus. After the war he was seen training Ragnarok who end up betraying him by imprisoning but was freed by the Ringmaster to end the war. After giving birth to Exodus and Stevenson Magnus he came out of hiding to killed the Encyclopaedia then to stop the Dark Knights destruction by joining the Resistance with the Overlords. He is responsible for training the Chosen ones to defeat Genesis. While training them he is seen watching Che Che and Asmon very closely. He then betrayed the Resistance with Che Che to steal the scrolls to trained to defeat Genesis but was caught by Exodus, where defeated Zekriah effortlessly and forced Che Che to joined the Nexus. As the the Lord of Magic He was eager to prove that his title is far more important than Neson's so he did a lot of reckless things that made him very dangerous. Personality He is person that act on what people says about him he is always eager to prove himself to everyone at everything he does. Abilities *Master of the Magical Force *Potion Creation *Scrying Weapons *Wand of destiny *Grimoire (Spellbook) *potion amulet (perform potions and used for immortality) Gallery Drstrange492012.jpg|Zekriah as the lord of Magic Demon sorcerer by scooter782-d4o7kxa.jpg|Zekriah as a Magical Surge Category:Magic user Category:Magnus Clan Category:Evil Category:Villian Category:Former hero Category:First class legend Category:ALPHA Category:Good Category:Former Villain Category:Neutral Category:Conquerors Category:Member of the Charred Council Category:Deceased Category:Demon Category:Member of the Covenant